


Bubble Gum and Pink Lip Gloss

by homoflexible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Prostitution, Rentboy Stiles Stilinski, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoflexible/pseuds/homoflexible
Summary: Stiles always needs money for college. There is tuition and text books and pizzas and the occasional bag of weed. The whole thing is way more expensive then he thought it was going to be when he moved to LA. Selling himself just seems smarter than struggling with minimum wages jobs and he since he loves getting laid it's not the worst way to make money. Tonight he meets a very accommodating Daddy in the bar of a very expensive LA hotel and they head upstairs for some very kinky fun. Turns out things aren't exactly how they appear though.





	

Stiles leans against the bar with one hip, chewing on the straw in his Coke. He looks around the crowded room trying to see if anyone is showing any interest in him at all. Because seriously he dressed to get attention tonight; black mesh tank top, very tight jeans, tattered black Cons to give the impression he could do with some money. Which to be fair he can, college is not cheap and he’s paying for most of it himself. He even went with eyeliner, mascara and some very pink, strawberry flavored lip gloss to appeal to the kind of guys who like their fucks to look on the twinky side. 

However tonight he has been here hours and no one has so much as bought him a drink, so Stiles has apparently wasted his whole evening for no monetary return. “Oh fuck this,” he mutters about to throw it in for the night and go home empty handed. After all he has plenty of homework he could be doing right now. Then just as he puts his glass down and starts to leave an older guy; handsome, nice suit, expensive haircut, joins him at the bar 

Stiles raises an eyebrow questioningly at the man and unwraps a piece of bubble gum, popping it between his gloss slick lips. 

“So I have this...” The man slides five one hundred dollar notes along the bar to Stiles. “...for you to come upstairs with me for the night, anything goes.”

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at him and blows a bubble before popping it with his teeth. “Oh honey, I’m not new here and that…” He slides the money back with his middle finger, his face showing his distaste at the amount. “...wouldn’t get me upstairs for an hour. I’m pretty not stupid.”

The man pulls out his wallet, adds five more hundreds to the pile and slides it back to Stiles. “I have bought quite a few new toys this trip to LA and I was hoping to try them out.” He looks Stiles up and down taking in his tight clothes and tattered shoes. “You look like the sort of boy who could take some of the larger things I have purchased and that needs the money. In fact I’ll add another hundred just because I’m feeling generous.”

Stiles waits until the man puts on the last bill on the pile and then folds it in half before shoving the wad into his pocket. “So you are saying I look like a desperate slut huh?” he asks dryly.

“For that amount of money you will be whatever I say you are,” the man says shortly, ushering Stiles out of the bar and toward the elevators.

Stiles lazily blows another bubble and pops it as they wait for the elevator doors to slide open. “Yes Sir,” he says, probably a little too sassily given how much money the guy has just given him.

They are both silent on their way up in the lift and the guy doesn’t seem in any hurry to speak until they are inside the room.

“Okay get rid of the gum and wash all _that_...” the man waves his hand at Stiles’ makeup. “...off your face I don’t want to feel like I’m fucking a street whore.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have paid money to fuck me,” Stiles mutters under his breath as he walks into the bathroom and finds makeup removing cloths on the sink. He rolls his eyes as he wipes off what took him ages to put on and is about to go back into the bedroom when he remembers the gum and spits it into the trash can.

“Shoes off and stand here boy,” the man orders as Stiles reappears in the bedroom.

Stiles toes off his Cons and walks over to the man, adding a little flick of his hips as he goes.

“I paid you already, you can stop performing, I already know you are a whore.” The man looks him up and down. “Get the clothes off and get on the bed. I don’t need a show, just get on with it.” He turns and walks away, expecting Stiles to do as he is told.

“Yes Sir,” Stiles says a little sullenly as he strips off, hanging his clothes over a nearby chair.

The man looks up from where he is sorting through objects in his suitcase. “I can take you back downstairs and I’ll rent some other boy if you are going to be like that,” he says deceptively quietly. “I’ll take all that lovely money away and dump you back down in the bar do you understand? Just get face down on the damn bed.”

"Yes Sir," Stiles says much more politely as he sprawls on the bed on his front. Then he suddenly finds himself with his wrists cuffed to the bed posts and a spreader bar on his ankles. He puts up a bit of a struggle, but the firstly the guy did pay him and secondly he might be older than Stiles but the he's definitely stronger. 

The man steps back and looks at Stiles. “Very nice for a whore.“ he says, a few noises indicating that he is pulling the toys out of his suitcase. “Okay let's try this one first,” he finally says dropping them all on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles twists his head around and sees a dildo the size of one he was using when he’d first found out about them and sneakily bought one online when he was sixteen. It had been delivered in plain paper packaging to his home in Beacon Hills, because imagine his Dad finding _that_. But it’s seriously small. Unfortunately he makes the mistake of rolling his eyes at exactly how small it is and the guy raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well I was going to try and make it a little easier for you, but since you are going to be such a little bitch about it I won’t bother.” He drops the one in his hand onto the bed next to Stiles' head and then a second larger one and then a third. “Right we'll start off with something big since you seem to think you can deal with everything so well.”

Stiles can’t see how big dildo number four is but least the guy is using lube, as he starts to push it into him. He lets out a small sound of discomfort as it’s forced in fast and hard but that doesn’t make the guy slow down in the slightest.

The guy fucks him with it for a while and then there is a fifth and then sixth butt plug, each much bigger than the last. He can feel the cuffs tighten around his wrists every time he tugs at them as he’s opened painfully, stretched wider and wider. At one point he tries to close his legs but he forgets he is stuck, stretched wide by the spreader bar.

“Alright this is the last one, little _whore_ , time to earn your money,” he says, letting Stiles see the very, very large red plug. “We aren’t stopping until it’s in, so take a breath and let's begin.”

Stiles doesn’t know how how long it is until the huge toy is seated inside him, time is jumping in weird fits and starts. But by the time the plug is in, his body is covered in a sheen of sweat and while he isn’t really aware of it, he’s crying silently into the covers under his face.

“Well that is pretty,” the man says running his finger around the stretched white skin of Stiles' hole. “I think I might fuck it now but condoms are so annoying, bareback is so much more enjoyable don’t you think?”

Stiles is down deep enough in the place in his mind where he goes when his ‘dates’ go hard on him, that he just twitches at the touch, but he definitely hears the word _bareback_ and manages to shake his head.

“Aw come on you little whore, I can’t be the first _customer_ who’s asked for that.”

“No, fuck you no,” Stiles manages. “I don’t know anything about you. So fuck off.” That is probably a mistake because it makes the man haul Stiles' head up by his hair and slap him so hard across the face he sees stars. 

“Mind your mouth whore,” he says as drops Stiles’s head back down. “I’ll give you an extra $200 to take me bare.”

Stiles tries to blink the tears out of his eyes while he weighs up his options. “Fine,” he says eventually. “$250 and I want the money on the bedside table before you start. _Sir_.” His words are slurred around the edges but still clear enough.

“It’ll be $200 and you are lucky I’m not just doing it anyway. I mean you are tied up, how are you going to stop me?”

Stiles waits until he sees the money and then turns his head so his forehead is resting back on the bed. “Yeah how am I?” he mutters, which earns him another slap across the back of the head.

Then the guy drags the plug out without even the pretense of any care and Stiles can’t help but cry out in pain despite how deep down he is right now.

“Well that’s not going to be very tight around my cock is it now,” the guy says, shoving two fingers inside Stiles' gaping hole and making him cry out again. “But I suppose it’ll do.” With that he pulls Stiles up onto his knees and jams his cock into him with one violent push.

That _hurts_ and Stiles bucks hard underneath the guy but he’s much bigger and stronger than he is. “No, no, no stop,” he mumbles into the sheets under his face. The words and the fact he is dragging desperately hard at the cuffs, does nothing to stop the guy doing what he wants.

It’s probably only a few minutes later, but it feels like it’s been much longer, when everything suddenly stops. Because Stiles is still in his headspace he barely notices when his hands are uncuffed and he’s flipped over onto his back. He is about to open his mouth to ask what is happening when the guy forces his jaw open and starts to push his cock down Stiles's throat.

“Almost done whore,” he growls, not giving Stiles any time to adjust. 

He’s coughing and choking but the guy just keeps facefucking him. Stiles is dizzy, his stomach is heaving and he’s twisting his head to try and get a breath but the man has him pinned in place.

“Anyone would think you’d never had a cock down your throat, you are pathetic,” the guy says, pausing all the way down his throat. He stays there until Stiles is arching up off the bed, desperately looking for air. “Stay fucking _still_.”

Stiles’s vision is greying around the edges by the time he collapses back onto the bed and stops struggling.

“Better,” the man says finally pulling out and kneeling above Stiles stroking his cock. “Maybe once I’ve come, I’ll just tie you back up and leave you here. Tell the bar downstairs you're a little whore who will let anyone bareback him. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Stiles shakes his head and is about to try to speak when the man groans and cum splashes across his face.

Then suddenly the man is gone and Stiles tries to sit up thinking maybe the guy has just up and left him alone. “Fucker,” he mumbles, his voice hoarse. “After all that you just fuck off?” He tries to get off the bed but the spreader bar is still strapped to his ankles and he gets nowhere.

“Hey, hey, lie back down baby boy and let Daddy take care of you,” Peter says, reappearing from the bathroom with a washcloth in his hand. 

“Are we done? Scene is finished?” Stiles asks, his eyes still covered in cum.

“Yes sweetheart we are done,” Peter says unbuckling the spreader bar.“You are such a good boy, Daddy is very proud of you,” he says, gently wiping Stiles face clean. “You took so much.”

Stiles blinks up at him still drifting a little. “It hurt, Daddy,” he says quietly. “That last plug was big and my throat hurts as well.”

“And you loved it because you are Daddy’s little whore,” Peter says leaning in, kissing him and handing him a bottle of water. “Aren’t you?”

“Hmm yes,” Stiles says, before rapidly swallowing the whole bottle of water. “Your whore Daddy. But I was worth all the money right?”

Peter laughs softly as he gets to his feet. “Yes you are and that money is for books for College not video games or sneakers. I know where most of the money went last time we played like this.”

“But Daddy you are such a spoil sport.” Stiles rolls onto his side and looks sad, still a little lost in the scene. “Books and some games?” 

“Baby boy I can take all of that money back you know,” Peter says from the bathroom where he is running water into the bath. “Don’t push me.”

There are a few minutes where Stiles lays on the bed, drifting happily as Peter sorts out a bath for them both.

“But _I_ earned it,” he says sadly when Peter finally reappears in the room and indicates he should get up and go into the bathroom. “And I don’t want to move my ass hurts.”

“C’mon baby boy, bath and then you can sleep.” Peter says holding out a hand to Stiles. “Housekeeping are coming up to fix the room so it’ll be more comfortable, nice, clean sheets and I’ll tuck us in together.”

“My ass hurts,” Stiles complains again. “You should carry me Daddy.” He knows how to push Peter’s buttons and he isn’t ashamed about using those skills sometimes. Actually quite often really.

Peter shakes his head and scoops him up. He carries him to the bathroom tipping him back onto his feet before he gets in the bath then gestures Stiles to join him.

Stiles settles between Peter's legs and trails his fingers through the warm water. “You are right this is good,” he says, tipping his head back as Peter starts to wash his hair. “You take such good care of me.”

“That’s because I love you baby boy, Daddy loves you.”

“I know, I love you,” he says quietly, sliding down to dip his head under the water and wash the shampoo off. “Can we go to bed soon?”

“Soon baby boy,” Peter says, quickly rubbing the sweet scented soap over Stiles's body. “Let’s make sure you are nice and clean.”

“Sure, whatever,” Stiles says, his chin just staying above the level of the water as he lets Peter do whatever he wants. He is now clean and warm and very tired and wants bed.

By the time they are both standing by the bath, Stiles’s eyes are drooping and he’s swaying on his feet. Peter wraps him in a towel and scoops him up in his arms smiling at the contented sound that draws out of him. The hotel staff have done their usual efficient job and the room is tidy and the bed made. The covers are folded helpfully back and means it is easy for Peter to lay Stiles down on the clean sheets and a little awkwardly unwind the towel from around him. He joins him in the bed and Stiles immediately rolls into him, plastering himself across his body.

“I’m so proud of you Stiles,” Peter says, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close. “You are sometimes very good for me.”

Stiles mumbles words against Peter's chest. “Mmm thank you,” are the the only words clear enough to be heard. “Sleep now.”

“Yes baby sleep now,” Peter says, reaching to switch off the lamp. “Sleep.


End file.
